Heroes and Villains Volume One
by BlownAway18
Summary: Skye, Arianna, and Mona belong to me as well as Jasmine character but her last name. This takes place after season two, Archie didn't get thrown into Jail and most of all, Choni will be in here all lot. Reference to the Flash and it characters belong to D.C Vernoica is a vampire...Choni...Bughead


_Heroes and Villains Volume One_

 _By_

 _BlowAway18_

 _Author's Notes: Skye, Arianna, and Mona belong to me as well as Jasmine character but her last name. This takes place after season two, Archie didn't get thrown into Jail and most of all, Choni will be in here all lot. Reference to the Flash and it characters belong to D.C_

 _ **Somewhere in Riverdale**_

 _Four members of Penny Peabody's soldiers was about to traffic in drugs into Riverdale, and the four guys stopped the truck, they believe they were going to have fun._

 _Two "innocent" girls were stuck on the side of the road. One of the boys stopped and snicker then asked, "Can we help?" He wasn't going to help and the guys will never see that shipment meet it's destination._

 _The blue hair twenty-year-old looked over her shoulder and said in an innocent voice, "My Car is working right now." One of them ask, "Why is that?" He believed he was getting laid and as the other two was about to jump out of the back, they were suspended in mid-air by an invisible force. They never hit the floor and was twisted in the air as they slammed into the Truck._

 _They were pinned against the wall with red strings of light holding them._

 _"You boys are idiots." The redhead said with a noticeable Russian accent, and she made them dropped to the floor as the Blue haired woman walked up to them. "I need a sparring session." she said and introduce herself, "My name is Skye Genesis, and I will be kicking your ass right now..." She dispatched them effortlessly and took her knife to stab them all in one of there legs._

 _A howl broke through the air has the moon was up._

 _The boys saw a naked woman from a distance started running changing into a two-legged Werewolf. The four Ghoulies tried to run, they were attacked and ripped apart._

 _The Russian used her power to move the truck and toss in the air then it exploded. It slammed back down on the earth, it was now a hunk of metal and heroin-like substance rain on it._

 _The Werewolf returned, she returned to her form of a beautiful woman named Mona, and the Russian watched them make-out. "Come on let's make our new home in Riverdale, it sounds like a place of a comic." They got in the car and left._

 _ **Sheriff Minetta's House**_

 _Sheriff Minetta had brought home a woman who he thought was willing to have a one night stand with him and little did he know what was coming his way. What he didn't realize was that this woman was dangerous to his health and a connection to Hiriam._

 _"This is a very nice place for a Sheriff." The woman said, and Sheriff Minetta simply said, "I like it, the job pays well and perks. What did you say your name was?"_

 _The woman turned around and looked deep into his eyes, he was in a trance._

 _"My name is Jasmine and now kiss my Boots, Sheriff." She orders with a low voice, and he got down to kiss her Boots. She's going to love Riverdale and erasing her Bother, liberating his daughter from just being human._

 _Sheriff Minetta is now Jasmine's Bitch, and when he woke up, all he had was her Boots which he rubbed up against. Meanwhile..._

 _ **F.P's Trailer**_

 _Jasmine Lodge was going to see her Brother, but had to see someone else and knocked on the door of F.P._

 _The Leather Jacket Latino smiled at the ex-leader of the Serpents as he was happy to greet an old flame and former Serpent Queen._

 _"You' finally got here!" F.P said loud for everyone to hear and Jasmine walked into the place. "I was trying to get here quick but my family is pissed, and I had to kiss a lot of ass." Jasmine said, and F.P asked, "What happened?"_

 _"Hiriam gave his daughter a human rite of passage but didn't bother to give her a Vampire Confirmation and hasn't done anything to teach her. He's only thought of himself and not Ronnie." Jasmine informs F.P, and he knew she was a Vampire._

 _The Ex-Queen is a Serpentine Vampire whose origin comes from Angels who fell out of God's Favor and became Vampires. Through the years, that race of Vampires has lived among humans and made strong offsprings. Jasmine's three girls chose to answer to someone else but have very methodic agendas._

 _Hiriam wants power, and while Jasmine has taught her daughters to have a contingency plan, Hiriam hasn't. "Is the Farm here?" Jasmine asked_

 _The Farm believes that a good Serpent Vampire is a dead one and form thanks to the Black hood as well as the Lodges taking residence._

 _"What are you planning to do?" F.P asked, and Jasmine told him, "He has a brothel, drug ring with the Ghoulies but no Cops." F.P gave her a look, and Jasmine then pulled out a badge then told him, "His Pig in the inside is my Bitch.."_

 _Jughead walked in on this exchange and looked at Jasmine then asked who she was._

 _"Boy, this is Jasmine, one of the oldest Serpent Queen and most of all a badass..." F.P said to his son, and they shook hands._

 _"Your Father tells me your a writer, and so those hands on your Bread and butter. Since you are the new King, I'm here for any Counsel." Jasmine said, and Jughead nodded as F.P told them, "Now go see your girl." Jasmine paused for a moment, and she asks, "Is she going to get the tattoo?"_

 _"Tribe is going to do it..." Jughead said, and Jasmine reminded him, "Always give him extra."_

 _"Her Mom was one of us," Jughead told her, and Jasmine heard this boy was ready to die for the Serpents, she respected him for that._

 _Jughead made his way out as Jasmine was drinking Coffee and F.P ask, "What's your plan?"_

 _"Destroy my Brother's ring and make my Niece a Bitch not to fuck with." Aunt Jasmine said and F.P. like that_

 _ **Cooper residence**_

 _Betty let her hair down and shook it out as she dressed up in usual Betty wear but wanted to switch it up, she went into her closet. She called Veronica for her opinion._

 _"Hey B." Veronica said just waking up, and Betty told her, "I need your opinion..." Veronica was interested, and Betty pulled out the Black Boots Veronica got for her in a Spending Spree._

 _"Betty those Boots with those are perfect. I can't believe you are going to be the Serpent Queen..." V said, and B told her, "I already did the dance and so there's no one is going to challenge it. I'll do it again..."_

 _"Don't say things like that B because I might consider dating women..." V said, and B told her, "Bye V." Betty stops the chat and change._

 _As she walked downstairs, Alice turned to her daughter and told her, "Nice Boots." Betty nodded in approval of her Mom's comment and Polly exclaim, "Betty, why?" Alice rolled her eyes and Betty went to get Breakfast for herself._

 _So Polly went rambling on about the farm and her dad..._

 _"Forgiveness is everything, Mom..." Polly told her Mother, and Betty felt her eyes going in the back of her head. Polly had a very disapproving look at the Jacket, and Betty caught that._

 _Alice looked over at her and said, "I have signed your permission note to get the Tattoo and an extra 100." Alice said, and Betty was pleased with how accepting her Mom was about this._

 _"Are you really going to let Betty become a Serpent Queen to Jughead?" Polly asked._

 _"Jughead has proven many times that he loves her but if he breaks her heart, I will it off your body Betty." Alice said, and Polly added, "Betty just come and listen to..."_

 _"Polly..." Betty said softly but just enough to show that she's annoyed._

 _Polly then saw her babies waking up and walked over to him. Alice turned to Betty and gave her a card._

 _"What's that?" Betty asked, and Alice told her, "Betty, I was never asked to become Queen, but there's something you should get..." Alice shook her head for Betty to not ask right now since Polly was asked questions._

 _Betty put the card in her pocket and then heard the knock on the door. Betty and Jughead kissed intensity in the doorway, Polly rolled her eyes and said, "Jughead, Betty. It's not too late."_

 _Don't ask," Betty said to Jughead and Polly went over to her younger sister's jacket then held it._

 _"What are you doing Polly?" Betty asked, and Polly took the knife planning to put it through the jacket._

 _Betty took it away in time. "Polly!" Alice yelled, and Polly went to her knees, "I'm sorry Mother! Please Forgive me! I was trying to save my Sister!" Alice rolled her eyes at Polly and looked at Betty._

 _"100 should cover anything extra..." Alice said, and so they all left. "Get up Polly," Alice said and walked off._

 _ **Lodge Residence**_

 _Veronica had no pearls on right now and found her wooden case to give herself a shot with a long needle. She saw her Serpent Vampire eyes appear and her baby fangs down, after a moment then looked human again._

 _"You know that's the only thing I won't cut you off from. I don't want you to harm MIja, but I wish you could see why I've done it, what I've done. Be careful the first year of a business is tricky." Hiriam said, and Veronica told her Father, "Thank you for keeping my injections."_

 _"I don't want a Huntress to hurt you," Hiriam said, and Hermoine walked in to give her a Vile of Blood which Veronica slowly drank. There was a knock on the door, Hiriam expected anyone, and so he opened to see his guard choking as Jasmine's hand was around his throat._

 _"Seriously? You have a human guarding the front. Are you mental?" Jasmine asked then threw him inside across the house, and Hiriam heart just dropped but appear cool._

 _"Jasmine...What are you doing here?' Hiriam asked, and Jasmine said to him, "You disappoint me as usual."_

 _"How have I done that?" Hiriam asked, and Veronica walked in then yelled, "Aunt Jasmine!" She walked over and gave her a big hug. "Hi, Ronnie." Aunt Jasmine said, and Hermoine knew this was trouble. "It's always a pleasure to see you Hermoine," Jasmine said and had a very stiff handshake. "What are you doing here?" Veronica asked, and Aunt Jasmine told her, "Well Niece I want to show you what it truly means to be a Vampire."_

 _"Wait! Veronica has lived under the radar as a Human, she doesn't need attention." Hiriam said, and Jasmine responded with, "Have you forgotten that every offspring must be taught her lineage? It's what grand-dad always said, Be the Hunter or the prey.."_

 _There was a standstill. "I have school today." Veronica said, and Hermoine told her, "What if you just go over the basics?" Jasmine smirk at Hiriam and Hermonie added, "I'm not siding with you but if Veronica knows more about what she's capable of..." Hiriam reluctantly agreed, and Veronica said to her Aunt curious as well as Anxious, "I can't wait." It means she could protect the speakeasy..._

 _Jasmine smile began to escort her Niece out then turned to show how thick her fangs are as well as Vampire Viper like face. She changed back to her human face then walked out with Veronica._

 _ **Blossom Residence**_

 _Toni got her Leather Jacket and put it over flannel shirt..._

 _"You are beautiful, my dear." Nana Rose said, and Toni loves Cheryl's Nana_

 _"Thank you." Toni said, and Nana Rose extended her hands to Toni to say, "Be careful my dear...Her Mother is more treacherous than Cheryl knows, do what you need to do."_

 _Toni shook her head, and Cheryl walked in to say, "Don't worry Nana...We're prepared..." Nana Rose was worried, and so the couple said there goodbye than walked to Cheryl's Car._

 _Claudio was there, and he said, "This is not over."_

 _Her Mother standing next to him with a smudge on her face, and Cheryl told them, "It will last as long as I see fit and remember mommy, I have a gift of Fire." Her Mother back up, Claudio charge but stop dead by Toni's blade and her woman lean in to say, "And she loves sharp things, toodles..."_

 _Cheryl drove away, and Toni looked back at them then faced the opened room..._

 _ **School**_

 _Aunt Jasmine walked in with Veronica and looked at the school as she turned her face away._

 _"What's wrong?" Veronica asked, and Jasmine told her, "I could smell the blood, and it's revolting."_

 _"Why?" Veronica asked, and Jasmine told her niece, "Your fellow students eat trash and more." Archie walked up to them and greeted his girlfriend, Jasmine saw the man that her niece loved with a smile. "Auntie this is Archie, Archie this is Aunt Jasmine," Veronica said, and Archie shook Jasmine's Hand. He knows what Veronica is and she's controlled her craving to want to bite him during sex. "It's nice to meet you..." Archie said, and Jasmine responded with, "You really love her, not a question but a statement. I'm sorry for my Brother. He's disrespected you and pissed all over what two obviously have.." Archie has never heard so much frankness before, and Veronica gave Jasmine a look._

 _"I have to tone it down." Jasmine said, and Archie responded, "No It's cool."_

 _"Ronnie will talk later and nice to meet you, Archie..." Jasmine said walked off a little and Archie asked, "Is she?"_

 _"Yep." Jasmine turned around and pointed to her ear..._

 _"And excellent hearing!" Jasmine spoke loudly..._

 _" She wants to teach me what it really means to be a Vampire," Veronica said to him, and so they walked off holding hands._

 _Toni drove in with Cheryl as the new Serpent walked across to the school passed Jasmine who inhales. Toni stopped for a moment and turned a little to Jasmine as the Aunt realize that girl was a Huntress_


End file.
